Tsubaki Jackson, Daughter of Hades Uh Oh
by Sparx of Earth
Summary: Slowly he grabbed my hand grasping it tightly and pulled me towards him and into the water puddle. Straddling me he held me to the puddle getting me wet. Thrusting upward; I push the hottie to where I was now straddling him instead. Soon we were in a straddling war. 'Not as bad as you think' Please Read And Review!


Chapter One

I look up at the clock the hands moving slowly. Looking back down at my math I growl at the piece of paper; ready to tear the damn thing apart. Sighing I blew my blood red bangs out of my face.

BRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

I jump out of my seat and looked to see the teacher gone. I grabbed my YuYu hakusho Hiei / Youko / Suichi Messenger Bag and ran to the back of the class seeing Arkon passed out in his desk. I pick up three huge textbooks and dropped em on the floor next to him.

"Rise and Shine; Pikachu! The school day's over! So get the fuck up!"

Scared Shitless he fell on his ass and hit his head on the floor. "Dammit Tsu; what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as we leave the class room and head to our lockers. Luckily we were right next to each other.

"What?! You wouldn't wake up!" I say as I shut my locker and head to the school doors.

"By the way Tsu were is Vi and Sil."

"Uhhh waiting for us at my house."

"Good."

"Uh Why?" I turn to look at him to see this evil grin. Uh oh… RUN!

Pikachu sprints towards me and I turn around and ran as fast as I could to stay away from him. I turn around the corner onto my street…

THWACK! CRASH!

I had run in to this hot as hell blondie with black eyes; whom was glaring back at me. He had fallen onto his ass after I hit him though I was still standing. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt and black washed out jeans; his blonde hair in a messily spiked hairdo.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I say as I hold my hand out to him.

Slowly he grabbed my hand grasping it tightly and pulled me towards him and into the water puddle. Straddling me he held me to the puddle getting me wet. Thrusting upward; I push the hottie to where I was now straddling him instead. And as quick as I had done so he had me back under him. Soon we were in a straddling war. Finally I had him pinned to where he couldn't straddle me again. I hear Pikachu catching up.

"(Huff… Huff…) What the hell... Tsu how'd you get…" He sees me on the hottie. "What the Fuck! Tsu get away from him!"

"I wanna join!" I was instantly out of the way as soon as I heard that and saw a purple and navy blue blur flash by me and land on the blondie.

"Silver No! Bad. Bad Silver…"

"But Violet that was so much fun!"

"No Silver… Wahhhhh!" A Silver and Black blur slips right by me and ran into Pikachu who turned in order to make sure the blur didn't get hurt. Arkon and Violet fell with Violet on top. I looked at Silver whom was straddling the hottie who was struggling to get her off of him.

"Nico! What the hell is wrong with you!" Pops up right behind me. Screaming I turn around and punched a hotter blondie knocking him out.

"Luke! Nico!" I see the familiar face of my cousin come around the corner,

"PERCY!" I scream and jumped on my said cousin giving him a tight hug and jumped off. Percy went to get Silver off of 'Nico' and starts to fall back. Silver lets go of 'Nico' and turns around to catch herself but fell on my cousin kissing him. I giggle and went to help up Nico. "That was fun." Suddenly my mischievous friend Kalon appears and I feel hands on my back. I fall on Nico and our lips touch. I jump off and Nico jumps up and simultaneously we start wiping our tongue and lips off disgusted. "Ewwwwwww! Disgusting!" We say at the same time. "It feels like you're my sister" Nico says

'What is this feeling? It's like I know him' I thought

I turn to Kalon.

"Kalon?! I'm gonna kill you!" I scream chasing after him.

**Kalon P.O.V**

Tsubaki turns to me glaring... Oh... Shit.

"Kalon?! I'm gonna kill you!" Tsubaki screams as I turn and bolted with her chasing me like a maniac.

**Nico P.O.V**

I watch as the Black haired girl known as Tsu chase off after Kalon whom had apparently been the cause behind all this ruckus.

**Tsubaki P.O.V**

I ran after Kalon. Every-fucking-time I was close enough to catch him; he manages to dodge my hands. This went on for about 45 minutes before I was thoroughly ANNOYED. I decided to cut through a couple of my neighbor's yards and hide in a bush. Kalon came up by the bush I was hiding in and looked around to see where I had gone. As soon as he had his back turned; I jumped into action. Kalon turned as if he sensed me but by then it was too late. I landed on him in a straddle position pinning him to the ground.

"GOOOOOTTTTTT YYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU~~~~~~!" I say as I pulled out a deep deep black rope not even knowing where the hell it came from. "Time to wrap you up and get you home!" I yell and dragged him to the house.

Nico and Percy were waiting out front making sure that I got home safely.

Nico notices the black rope and walked up to me.

"How did you find a rope like that?" He questions me.

"I don't know; I sort of found it. All I really know is that I needed a rope and it was just there." I answer nervously. "Anyway we should probably get inside there's a storm brewing." Once I finished talking to Percy and Nico; we all went inside and walked into the living room. I see Violet and Arkon standing next to each other. I let go of the ropes holding onto Kalon and he skips over to them.

He whisper's something in their ears with a smirk on his face looking at them. Violet looks like she might die of embarrassment. Arkon starts banging his head on the wall and turns towards Violet.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Well she's seen it once before so why not give them all a show." Suddenly Arkon slams Violet against the wall pinning her hands against the wall above her head and kisses her. Pushing his body as close as he can against Violet. She moans quietly and everyone but Tsubaki smiles at the two.

"Finally!" Silver exclaims. "We have been waiting forever for something to happen."

Tsubaki covers her eyes. "Not in front of me! Ewwwww! My mind is ruined. I can't believe my two best friends did that in front of me." Tsubaki leaves the room

**Tsubaki P.O.V**

I walk into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'Yay! Mom stocked the fridge.' I thought.

Pulling out the cheese; bologna and turkey, mustard, mayonnaise and ketchup out of the fridge to make sandwiches and blocks of colby cheese and summer sausage to make crackers. I went to the cabinet and pulled out the crackers and bread needed. With my back to the door I start putting together the crackers. 'Wow I can't believe that happened. My two best friends that I have been with for the last 16 years and I never suspected them to ever get together.' I thought as I finish the crackers. I move to work on the sandwiches barely hearing the footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Hi; Tsubaki was it?" I hear a familiar voice say behind me.

"Tsu actually. I go by Tsu." I say finishing up the sandwiches.

"Sorry Tsu. Well my name is Luke Castellan."

I turn around with the plates of crackers and sandwiches running into Luke knocking the plates and ourselves towards the ground. I managed to catch the cracker plate with crackers intact. I stand up and saw that Luke had caught the sandwich plate too and the sandwiches intact as well. I look up at him staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Alison Tsubaki Jackson. Like a said before; I go by Tsu. It is nice to meet you." I say. I set the cracker plate down and walked into the icebox and grab about 15 jones sodas and put them in a crate. I leave the Icebox and closed the door. Heading towards the kitchen door I turned quickly to look at Luke.

"Can you bring the crackers and sandwiches?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He answers. Luke grabs the plate of crackers and follows me back to the living room… Violet and Arkon was still kissing.

"Alright; Alright; break it up. I think you two have had enough smoochie. Do it on your own time." I say mischievously. Vi and Arkon pull out of the kiss; arms still around each other.

"Which room should we go in?" Arkon asks seductively as he lets Violet step away from the wall.

"Go into the guestroom upstairs; you freaky people." My face grows red with embarrassment. "And by the river Styx don't be too loud."

Silver laughs at my embarrassment as Violet &amp; Arkon runs up the stairs.

I shake my head. 'I still can't believe they are together.'

I turn to Percy and his friends staring at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Where did you ever hear that?" My cousin asks me.

"One word: Kalon"

I hear glass shatter upstairs and then a thump on the floor. I look at Percy. 'Something's wrong' I mouth

I ran up the stairs. Once I got up there I saw this woman with strange bat like wings holding Violet with her claw at her neck.

"I don't know who or what you are; but let her go." I say.

"Not a chance; Daughter of Hades." The woman laughs.

'Daughter of Hades?' I think. 'Oh my god. She's a Harpy.'

"My Master needs the twin daughters of Nyx."

**Violet's Pov**

I stood calmly as the woman - _'Harpy'_ \- Harpy held me. I could only think of wind blowing this bat from hell away. Suddenly the wind picked up in the room and I knew I was the cause of it. I slowly raised my hands and the wind started to blow the Harpy from me. The harpy was thrown against the wall from the sheer force of the wind. I held the wind against the harpy as Tsu ran after the damn thing with her twin blades. She swung her twin blades at her and the shap of an X appeared on the Harpy's chest. The Harpy turned to dust and disappeared.

**Tsubaki's Pov**

Vi stood calmly as the woman no Harpy held her. She could only think of wind blowing this bat from hell away from her. Suddenly the wind picked up in the room and I knew Vi was the cause of it. Vi slowly raised her hands and the wind started to blow the Harpy from her. The Harpy was thrown against the wall from the sheer force of the wind. She held the wind against the harpy as I ran after the damn thing with my twin blades. I swung my twin blades at her and the shap of an X appeared on the Harpy's chest. The Harpy turned to golden dust and disappeared. I turn around to see Percy and his friends staring with ttheir jaws dropped.

"What?" I say

"How did you defeat that woman?" Percy asks

"Th-that Thing, Percy" I say with a look that says 'You're stupid' "That was a Harpy."

"And how do you even know that?" Luke asks

"My mom's degree is a business major; Mythology minor. She drilled it into my head while I was growing up. Especially Greek mythology."

"So you could actually see what she really looked like." I look at Violet and Silver (Whom just walked upstairs looking a bit upheaved)

"I have always been able to. Since I was really young." I answer. "And what happened to you?"

"Another one of those Harpies attacked me downstairs. Guess what? I can control fire"

"That's awesome!" I say. I turn yet again to Percy. "That Harpy called Violet one of the daughters of Nyx."

Percy and his friends looked at each other in surprise. "We need to get you to our camp."

"I'm sorry, camp?" Silver says. Vi and I nod in agreement with Silver.

"Yes. Its called Camp Half-Blood for people like us."

"People like us?" Violet asks quietly.

"Demi-Gods."


End file.
